Letter to Reepicheep H Daren: 2
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: J.C. Thatcher, Reepicheep's cousin in Archenland, replies back to Reepicheep. Direct sequel to "Letter to J.C. Thatcher". (Rated T due to one instance of a choice word used for comedic effect) "Letters from Affectionate and Apologetic Cousins" Part II, a series of one-shots.


**-LETTER TO REEPICHEEP H. DAREN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The soup recipe is based off a real recipe. HOWEVER, **DO NOT ACTUALLY COOK THIS SOUP, ** for I added some of my own ingredients. Again, **do not cook this soup. **

The real soup is called **Roasted Chicken Noddle Soup, **I got the recipe from here: www. my recipes recipe / roasted-chicken-noodle-soup **(remove the spaces)**

* * *

><p>To Reepicheep H. Daren of Narnia,<p>

Dearest Cousin- I am deeply saddened by the news of His Majesty Kashmir. He was, as you stated, a friend as well as a brother. My condolences and heart are surely with you. I cannot imagine the tragic day you experienced and if there be any remedy for heartbreak, know I shall boldly seek it out and it send it to you.

As for Caspian's inquires and requests for the soup- that is a service I can no longer give I'm afraid. For I have suffered immensely since you saw me last. To detail it would be too diminishing of what little strength I have left, but know that I am passing into the threshold and shall be seeing Kashmir soon.

Anyway, enough of my grievances- time to speak joyfully whilst we can.

The other day Miss Heading, the old pheasant from the city, came by my house and asked if I had seen her granddaughter. I told her that I have, but has been some time since then. I directed her north to the border. Apparently her granddaughter is psychology unstable and can become somewhat murderous. A murderous pheasant. I doubt you have any trouble with those. If you have, best stay clear of them.

Kensington, the former page of Pauline, the Queen of Archenland who passed, (may she forever rest peacefully), wishes you well. He told me to tell you he is returning home, for nothing now keeps him here and as much as Archenland is a beautiful place to live, Narnia is his home and wishes to be there. He wishes to war you that his father, Dyson Mullengrave, who if I remember correctly still lives in his burrow not too far from the our house, shall be heading your way to prospect a future in salmon fishing.

Deny him, even if he pays you.

For Kensington tells me that he is not in the right state of mind and has been dealing with ways to cope- such as conning people of their time, money, and in some cases, their lives. He'll most likely say that it is for the good of the community to fish for salmon, and it is, but honestly he'll attempt to drown you. He shan't kill you, for he isn't heartless, but he isn't mentally sound. However should he persuade you into going with him to fish, restrain him and distract him so that he won't have a chance to do anything. Kensington does not know why his father has been acting this way, but he suspects it is due to the unsolved mystery of the murder of his wife. If you find the time and will to solve this matter, Kensington shall personally be your page, and this he insisted upon should you decide to do it.

Kensington shall be returning home to apply for a page position in Caspian's court next week. So hopefully his father shouldn't bother you until then.

Even though I cannot prepare the soup anymore, I shall give you the recipe- I shall transcribe it here and send another copy with Kensington. For being a hare, he can traverse ground faster than I can and it makes logical sense for above mentioned reasons.

Anyway, here is the recipe:

* * *

><p><strong><em>The King's Soup (a variant of Roasted-Chicken Soup)<em>**_:_

**_Ingredients:_**

_2 teaspoons of olive oil _

_1 cup of chopped onion _

_1 cup of diced carrots _

_1 cup of sliced celery_

_1 garlic clove, minced _

_¼ cup of flour_

_½ teaspoon dried oregano_

_¼ teaspoon dried thyme_

_¼ teaspoon of rosemary_

_6 cups of chicken (or beef) broth_

_4 cups of diced peeled potatoes _

_1 teaspoon of salt _

_2 cups of diced deer_

_2 cups of diced mutton_

_1 cup of milk (if available, if not, substitute for cheese)_

_2 cups of uncooked wide egg noodles (if available, if not, substitute for yeast)_

_Fresh thyme (optional but recommended)_

**_Preparation:_**

_Heat olive oil in a Dutch oven over medium heat or over an open fire. Add chopped onion, carrots, celery, and garlic clove; sauté for precisely five minutes. Sprinkle flour, oregano, thyme, and rosemary over vegetables, and cook for one minute. Stir in broth, potato, and salt. Bring to a boil; reduce heat, and simmer, partially cover it for 25 minutes or until potato is tender. Add roasted chicken, milk, and noodles (or yeast), and cook 10 minutes or until noodles are tender. Garnish with fresh thyme, if desired (preferred)._

* * *

><p>In regards to the fear of war it is no stranger to us here either. For it has been here a year. After the Dear Pauline passed, an uprising of power arose and it was kept out of Caspian's purview because our government, as in, Simon Claudius, Pauline's brother, who is sadistic and moronic, closed the border and shut us in our houses until he controlled the state. He has, according to my son, your nephew, Lindsay, who has made himself a worthy knight, so to be correct, Sir Lindsay, tells me that Simon, whom we call The Serpentine King, was beheaded as near a memory as three days ago. I do not know of what I can personally do, but I shall let Lindsay know of your plights and I'm sure he shall travel with Kensington.<p>

In terms of being a safe haven, I shall do as commanded and not move from my position. You can trust that I and my community shall stand firm with you. I shall send Caspian's wishes (nixing the soup message) to my neighbors and to the Council. For they surely will stand with you as you have stood with us. If the Council does not move to an abettor for you, know that I shall be one whether they permit it or not.

As for the mention of reuniting us together, I shall be more than happy to do so. For the Mice miss those back home and your father, although great, was in truth, insane. I cannot even begin to tell you the warmness I received upon hearing your words. I gathered the children and the wife together and we read it over and over until we slept with smiles upon our faces. It was a beautiful gift on perhaps what is to be my final year. I hope to see you before my passing and if not, I am so thankful to have lived and loved you. The bitterness has subsided, the feud I proclaim it over and we built our houses on steady rocks and bridge them together.

I do hope you are safe in all efforts as the drums of war and the reapers of death approach. Remember what I told you? Look not to death but to life, friends, and faith. For they most certainty will keep you.

Your Apologetic Cousin,

J.C.

_P.S. -_ Shall I send a few water pails with Kensington and Lindsay just in case you so happen to burn the house down (again)? To use your words, "family intrinsically mucks it up"- that's damn right. It's soup Reepicheep, it's fucking soup.


End file.
